Simon's Twin Sister
by olivegirl2321
Summary: Simon has a sister named Julie that was on the plane when it crashed. Jack is hopelessly in love with Julie but she has her eyes on another. And Jack, as we all know, is not a forgiving person. In this fic the older characters are all 15-16 years old. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fan fiction EVER! I wrote this about a year ago and i will be updating every day or so, depending on how busy I am throughout the school year. In this fic, Simon has a twin sister and all the older children are aged 15 to 16. Please review, I love any reviews-especially CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (no hate please).**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own LOTF but I do own the new characters and the plot. **

Chapter 1

I sat, hiding in the overgrown ferns and creepers. My brother crept through the jungle,

certain he wasn't being followed. He glanced over his shoulder and took careful, quiet steps

away from the divided tribe of boys, arguing about shelters and fire and hunting.

As he moved, I followed him- just as swiftly and quietly. He came to a hollowed out bush,

a small shelter of sorts. I bided my time, waiting for him to reveal what he was up to. He sat in his

small shelter, still and almost asleep, except for the nervous flick of his eyes as they searched

for approaching intruders.

I decided to reveal myself, seeing that he wasn't doing anything illicit or even mildly

interesting. Being the more mischevious twin, I decided to give him a good scare in the process.

I crept up to his shelter and poked my head in, grinning grotesquely. He jumped and gave a

mouse-like squeak. I would tease him about that later.

"Julie! How'd you find me?" Simon asked.

"Easy. I followed you. You looked suspicious." I stated calmly, smiling.

"No wonder I felt a presence."

Simon and I have a special ability- the ability to tell when another is near, and what each

other is feeling. When I am in pain, so is he. When I feel happy, he starts to feel joyful as well.

"What is this place?" I inquired.

"I hollowed out a shelter. Sometimes I have to get away from Ralph and Jack's incessant

arguing."

"Me too. They can get really annoying sometimes. I'm sorry I snuck up on you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't keep things from you. I can never hide them for very long." He smiled at

me. I have always admired my brother's ability to forgive and forget. Another quality of his that I

have never possessed.

"You really shouldn't. With my incredible skills of deduction, your secrets don't stand a chance!" I

joked.

I walked into his shelter and sat down on the dewy leaves.

"Jack's getting really scary." Simon said, a glint of fear in his eyes.

"I know. He's been much more...menacing, lately. With Ralph, I mean. And Piggy. He hates them

both."

" I overheard him and Maurice talking about you."

Now my interest was piqued.

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I didn't want to make an enemy, especially not Jack. He

wasn't known for his kindness and civility.

"He said he likes you."

This was even worse. I have to say, I saw it coming. His sly glances and shy smiles

weren't exactly hard to interpret. Being the only girl on an all boys island is hard. The little boys

expected me to take care of them, and the older boys all took interest in me- too much interest.

It was a change from my old life, where I was almost invisible to the opposite sex.

There was only one who was totally indifferent to me. Ralph. The tribe leader. He made

no effort to talk to me unless he wanted something.

Simon looked at me worriedly.

"Tread carefully, Julie."

"I will. I don't want to be with Jack, but I don't want him as an enemy, either."

"He's dangerous. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me. I can feel it."

" I picked up on that too. It's probably because you're on Ralph's side."

"Yeah."

We had nothing else to talk about, so I got up and left him alone. I heard a rustle in the

bushes nearby. Probably only Simon, following me back to camp.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth. In a panic, I screamed. It was too muffled for anyone

to hear. Could this be someone trying to kill me or kidnap me? My question was answered when

I heard a familiar voice.

"Shh. It'll hear you." Jack whispered in my ear. His proximity made me squirm. He saw my

confusion and pointed at a large bush, where two gigantic horns were visible atop it. A massive

boar hid right behind it, waiting to attack. This was no small pig- not the kind the hunters caught

for us to eat. It was a monster- a monster that could kill and maim.

Jack slowly inched towards it, spear poised to throw. He stared into the boar's deep

black eyes. They seemed to be taking eachother in.

Without warning, the beast thundered toward me. I was paralyzed with overpowering

fear. I could not move an inch. Jack stabbed it twice with his spear and it turned on him now

instead.

"RUN!" He shouted at me. I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted at breakneck speed to the

nearby beach. I thought I was safe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed and ran out of the forest to my patch of

beach, boar right behind him. Its angry eyes saw me and charged me.

Goodbye Simon, Goodbye Ralph. Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. I won't see you again, but I

wish I could say goodbye to you one last time. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

It never came. I opened my eyes. Jack was stabbing the boar, and one of his stabs hit the boar's

throat. It gave a mighty squeal and fell to the ground.

I fell too. I needed a minute to take it all in. Hot tears slipped down my cheek. I tried to stop them.

Jack would think I was a wimp. The near death experience had shocked me to the bone.

Jack sat down next to me.

"I killed it. Did you see that?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I sniffed.

"No problem. Let's go back to camp."

Jack and I strode back to camp in utter silence. I was too traumatized to form words. We

got back just in time to hear Ralph blow the conch. All the boys gathered around in a circle.

Ralph spoke.

" We have to finish our shelters. That's our first order of business. Not hunting."

An angry mutter arose from the crowd of boys. Jack stood up and snatched the conch out of

Ralph's tanned hand.

"No! My hunters are going to hunt. In fact, Julie and I just caught a wild boar and killed it."

Ralph raised his eyebrows at me, skeptically.

Piggy took the conch and began to speak.

"I think you and the hunters should help keep the fire going. It's our only chance of rescue."

"I think you should shut up, fatty." Jack said to Piggy, a terrifying look on his face.

...

"I-"

"Shut up."

Piggy sat down. Ralph took the conch.

" I didn't know you hunted, Julie."

My heart leapt as he said my name.

"I don't." I replied.

"Then why," Ralph asked, looking a bit exasperated, "did you and Jack go?"

" I was in the woods coincidentally while Jack hunted. I just sort of got caught up in it."

"Hm."

Ralph didn't look so happy. He probably thought I was going over to Jack's side. I intended to

stay firmly loyal to Ralph, though. I caught Jack grinning at me. I did not grin back.

"Hey, where's Simon?" Maurice asked

"He's gone to the loo." I lied easily.

Jack had had enough of the meeting and was getting bored. He got up and motioned for

me to follow him. I did. We walked into the jungle and sat on the grass.

"We could make a good team, Julie."

I didn't know how to respond.

"You're really brave. And smart. I want you on my team."

" My loyalty is to Ralph. It has always been. You should be loyal too."

" Is it because you like him?"

" W-"

"It is! I knew it! You like Ralph! But why? He's so stupid! I should be chief."

"Jack, I'm sorry. But I'm in an allegiance with Ralph. Nothing you say is going to change my

mind."

"I see the way you look at him. Why don't you like me? I saved your life."

" He's kinder than you are. I've seen the way you are to Piggy and Simon. You hate anyone who

disagrees with you."

Jack gave me a chilling look of pure hate and stormed off deeper into the jungle. I knew he

wasn't gone forever. I knew he would come back and claim revenge. It wasn't in his nature to be

calm and levelheaded. He never forgave, and never forgot.


End file.
